1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods for setting parameters of network devices, and more particularly, to a network device and a method for setting parameters of the network device.
2. Description of related art
A network device may include a management agent, a number of service agents, a management layer service system and a driver corresponding to each service agent. If a user wants to set parameters for the network device, the management agent should send parameters input by the user to the management layer service system. Then the management layer service system sends the parameters to the service agents. Each service agent sends the parameters to the corresponding driver. Then the driver sets the received parameters to the network device.
At present, the service agent sends parameters to the corresponding driver one by one. The corresponding driver sets the parameters to the network device one by one. The parameters of the network device needs to be set numerous times, which is time-consuming.